


dearest soojin

by dumplingcheeks



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Bottom Seo Soojin, Choking, Collars, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dominant Yeh Shuhua, Edging, F/F, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sensual Play, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Seo Soojin, Timeline What Timeline, Top Yeh Shuhua, Vaginal Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: "But... but... you're you." Soojin looks straight into her lover's eyes. Shuhua gives her a firm look with a blank expression. Soojin wasn't wrong, the woman in front of her is still Yeh Shuhua. The woman she fell in love with back in college, who's always been childish and cute."I know." Shuhua smiled to ease the older woman's nerves. "But that doesn't mean my sexual needs are limited to plain vanila sex, Jin. I like feeling superior and in control. With your consent, of course. But if you don't want that, my love, then I would never force you."
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	dearest soojin

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore any errors. ^~^

"Count to ten."

Soojin felt everything. From how her lover's fingers tease her nerves, how the whip tickled down up her stomach, teasing around her hard nipples that made her release a heavy sigh. Soojin was at Shuhua's mercy, and she's not liking it.

She just wanted Shuhua to make love to her as usual, in between her legs as the latter kisses her softly and whisper comforting words against her lips. Soojin was never someone who adapts to new things easily, so it was hard for her not to find Shuhua's sexual needs too much.

Shuhua lands a loud whip against Soojin's bottom that made the older mewl out another whimper. Soojin could remember how she agreed with Shuhua, how the younger gave her a list of kinks and limits she could go with, have them checked and erased. Soojin went with the basics, thinking she could go through something light as sensual play, gagging, edging, blindfolding, light bondage, humiliation, and degradation as punishments or just having sex in general. Though she puts some in unsure, one of them was the breath play. She read that it was dangerous. Although she trusts Shuhua with all her heart, but maybe not with that one.

Soojin did do a proper research on it. She wanted Shuhua to be satisfied with her sexual needs as well, just as how much the younger fulfilled hers throughout their relationship. Soojin just wanted to return the favor.

Soojin and Shuhua was sitting on their couch, watching another romcom that they'll probably disregard to make out for god knows how long. They had been engaged for more than a year now, but neither of them thought of getting married yet any sooner. They wanted to enjoy being engaged for a few more months before moving on with their lives.

Soojin questioned if Shuhua wanted to try new things, specifically in the bedroom. Shuhua never shared anything regarding it. Soojin thought maybe her baby was too shy about those things. If only she knew.

"But... but... you're you." Soojin looks straight into her lover's eyes. Shuhua gives her a firm look with a blank expression. Soojin wasn't wrong, the woman in front of her is still Yeh Shuhua. The woman she fell in love with back in college, who's always been childish and cute.

"I know." Shuhua smiled to ease the older woman's nerves. "But that doesn't mean my sexual needs are limited to plain vanila sex, Jin. I like feeling superior and in control. With your consent, of course. But if you don't want that, my love, then I would never force you."

Soojin still had her legs over Shuhua's, and she didn't know why she felt embarrassed when she was comfortably sitting over there a second ago as she made out with her fiancée. "Uhm- uhm, I guess it won't hurt to try. Just guide me through it, please."

Shuhua smiled. "Of course, sweetheart."

"You did not count that one, little one. That won't be counted." The dominant said, extending the steel rod, pushing Soojin's legs apart. The submissive whimpered, feeling Shuhua's finger on her wet folds, teasing her. "That's another five minutes of you not getting to come." Soojin gasped when her lover's fingers were replace by the leather whip, making her jolt forward as it hit her clitoris. "Now, count to ten again."

"O-One." Soojin gasped, feeling her knees sore already as she had been on all fours for more than five minutes now. She thinks she'll need to get used to this.

"That doesn't count, little one. That was a punishment for not listening to me. Now, count again." Shuhua caressed the older woman's behind first to soothe her. "You should know your place, babygirl." And when the whip hits Soojin's skin again, creating an echo inside the room, Soojin cried out.

"O-One."

Shuhua smiled, rubbing her thumb softly at the red mark that the whip left on her submissive's skin. "What is your color, pet?" The dominant questioned, teasing the girl's nerves by running the leather across her thigh.

Soojin hesitated. She wanted to say yellow. She wasn't sure about what she was feeling. Soojin wanted Shuhua to be gentle with her, but she didn't quite know how to voice out her request. It felt embarrassing. "G-Green, master."

Shuhua observed her love, feeling that Soojin might be unsure about the punishment. "Keep counting, darling." When the whip hits Soojin again, she almost jolt forward, tugging at the leather that bound her wrists together. "Relax and breathe slowly for me."

"Two." And it continued. "Three." And four more. "S-Seven." Soojin is pretty sure that her buttcheeks are red right now.

"Do you want me to free your hands, little one?" The dominant questioned, caressing her submissive's bottom softly. Soojin mewled a purr, pushing her hip against Shuhua's hand. "You look like you're struggling."

"Y-Yes, please." Soojin responded, nodding her head slight. Shuhua smiled as she pulled at the leather wrist cuffs. "T-Thank you, master." Soojin is glad that she remembered thanking Shuhua for it. If not, it wouldn't have been another five minutes of her not getting to come, as her master- girlfriend said.

"What is your color, little one?"

"Y-Yellow." Soojin thinks she has been a good girl. Well, she has been receiving her punishment without trying to get free out of the things that bound her together like the first time they've tried it. Shuhua even suggested that they should stop, but Soojin insisted that they should continue. Not because she liked it, if she may add.

"Do you want me to be gentle, pet?" The younger woman questioned. Soojin nodded her head, wanting to request for the dominant to remove her blindfold as well. But she thinks she's still okay, so she stayed on all fours with her ass in the air just as how her master- girlfriend wanted her. Shuhua takes her submissive's request in account, saying. "Count to ten again starting from eight, little one."

When Soojin felt the leather slithering down her back, she tried to calm her nerves before it hits her bottom. She moaned, counting. "Eight." Shuhua smiled, following another whip right away that caught the older woman off guard. "N-Nine." Almost there, Soojin thinks as she takes her bottom lip between her teeth.

Soojin feels a weigh beside her that made her confused. "I will remove the blindfold now. Okay, darling?" Soojin nodded her head slightly, eyes squinting the moment that the fabric was removed. She fluttered, seeing how gorgeous Shuhua is when she's in her dominant mode. "Come to me, on all fours so I can fuck my darling after her punishment." Soojin obeyed the younger's command, on all fours, straddling Shuhua. "Count for me for one last time, little one."

And when Shuhua's bare hand hits her bottom, intentionally hitting just below to surprise her nerves made her moan loudly. "T-Ten, master. L-Let me come, please." She begged, rubbing her bottom against her dominant's hand.

Shuhua didn't need to be begged twice as she pushed two fingers deep in her submissive's hot cavern, thrusting softly then hard again that drive Soojin mad. It didn't take the submissive long to come, especially after being edged through the whole punishment. "Thank you, master." The dominant kisses her little's one's forehead before removing the steel rod that bound Soojin's legs together.

Shuhua wasn't the type to tell her partner to suck her off before she returns the favor. She's more like, when your partner thinks that you deserve a good blow then you get a good blow. Soojin drops her knees on the floor as she wraps her little hand around the base of Shuhua's cock. "Can I suck you off, master?"

Soojin thinks maybe she has a little pain kink, as what she had read from the list that Shuhua gave her two weeks ago so she gets to think about it first. She liked giving her girlfriend a blowjob, although she's never liked oral sex before Shuhua. Both giving and receiving. Soojin liked the feeling of having her mouth and throat sore just to give her partner pleasure.

Well, that was just in Soojin's head. She was just about to receive her punishment for well- trying to get free out of the leather cuffs and the steel rod that bound her the day before. It wasn't like she was scared or anything, she just felt weird about it and her equality mindset had been hurt in a way, despite knowing it's just a sexual play, and Shuhua still looks at Soojin as her equal.

Shuhua said Soojin could've gotten herself hurt, especially not stating her color so Shuhua can be the one to free her and make her feel good and relaxed. Soojin is a woman who doesn't need anyone taking care of her to that extent and to treat her as someone little and fragile.

Shuhua said she will be punished the next day, by means the same punishment she got the day before for wearing the collar when they haven't even talked about it and how important it is. Soojin thinks it's bullshit.

Soojin just wanted their new thing to be over and go back to their sweet, vanilla sex life. At least that's what she thinks what the collar is for. Like a graduation ceremony. At the same time she felt like she was being selfish although Shuhua said it wasn't in her job description as Shuhua's fiancée to do whatever the younger woman is into.

"Strip." Of course. Soojin was not used to stripping, being the one bare when Shuhua is full clothed. She was used to kissing sweetly and undressing each other sensually. "Waste another minute of my time and it will be another five minutes of you not getting to come."

Soojin thought at first that the only thing that will change is Shuhua going a little rough and be dirtier with her words, so she thinks she could handle it. Didn't know it was just the tip of the iceberg to practice and introduce her to their new relationship as a dominant and a submissive.

They had sex daily the whole week. They've always been a bunch of horny rabbits, so they were used to having frequent sex. Soojin is just glad that she finished her period before their little play. Of course Shuhua being Shuhua would feed her sweet desserts, rub her tummy, kiss her, and make her feel loved the whole week. Soojin could only imagine if they were married and she gets pregnant with their first baby.

Soojin blushed as she fidgets with her fingers, seeing the way Shuhua looks at her from head to toe. God, it felt embarrassing and she could feel her cheeks getting hot at Shuhua's gaze. "D-Don't stare at me like that." The older woman almost whispered as she looks down to her feet. "This is embarrassing." She whispered to herself, but it was still enough for Shuhua to hear. A pen could drop down from somewhere and it would still echo in the room.

"You should've thought about that before almost hurting yourself, little girl." The dominant stated, pushing herself out of the bed as she walks towards the submissive. "Put your hands behind your back." Shuhua commands, making her submissive turn so she could cuff Soojin's wrists together. "Now I want you to state your color."

Soojin gasped when she felt the fabric that took away her sight again. She took a deep breath to relax herself. "Green, master." The older woman stated before exhaling. She felt a kiss behind her ear that made her goosebumps rise. She'll never get used to how her senses heightens whenever she's blindfolded.

"I'll lead you to the bed and I want you on all fours." Soojin lets her lover lead her to the king sized bed, doing as Shuhua told her to. "Chest down and ass in the air, pet." Soojin hides her scoff as listens to her dominant girlfriend. "What does my babygirl needs to do after making her master worried?"

"S-Suck my master off?" Well, she tried to pull a joke to ease her own nerves.

"That would be a delight, but no. I'm not taking a blowjob for the shit you pulled yesterday, babygirl." Shuhua shakes her head as she walks towards the drawers, picking up a flog and the steel rod that was hanged up on the wall. She made sure to sterilize and clean them beforehand. "Think again before I make your punishment worse. I'm not joking around right now, princess."

Soojin takes a breath. "I'm sorry, master. I'm sorry for making you feel worried."

Shuhua smiled, playing with Soojin's nerves as she runs the flog against the submissive's skin. Soojin shuddered, feeling the shredded feeling of the leather tickling her, definitely doing something with her lower region.

Shuhua listed a list of rules for her. Shuhua even said that Soojin has to as well so that Shuhua doesn't step out of any boundaries. Soojin memorized most of them, and she can't help but feel degraded at the list of the rules given to her.

1\. When I get home, you must be on your knees, naked as you wait for me at the door.

2\. If you upset me, you should know that you're in the wrong and ask for my forgiveness. After that, we can go on with the punishment.

3\. If you want to stop, you must say your safeword. If you're concerned about something, you must state your color. If you're gagged and you want me to stop, look me in the eyes as you run your nails on my arm gently. I won't gag you and tie you up at the same time, so rest assured that you are heard and that all my focus is on you.

4\. I may go beyond your limits, and that is why we have a safeword. I won't do anything that you've crossed out of the list, but I will practice some of the stuff that you marked as unsure. You have all the right to say your safeword or state your color and ask for me to be gentle. If you're gagged in the middle of it, do as I've written on the rule number 3 and I will remove the gag as soon as I can.

5\. You can stop addressing me by master when we're outside, or you can be subtle about it. I want you where you're comfortable. But at home, you must always address me as your master unless we both decide to go vanilla for a period of time.

6\. Never tell anyone about our dom/sub relationship without my consent.

7\. Punishments are not limited inside our home. I may punish you by making you wear vibrating panties or make you carry my cum inside you as we go out to a nice dinner. During this time, you must address me as your master or your punishment will get worse.

8\. Always thank me after an orgasm or a punishment.

And so on. Soojin might just explode if she tries to state every rule to herself in her head.

Soojin felt the leather running against her thigh again, making her gasp a little. Then a second later, she could feel Shuhua's minty breath against her ear. "You are forgiven, kitten. But I still need to punish you so you'll learn your lesson." Then Soojin felt Shuhua biting her earlobe gently before pulling away, turning Soojin on. Shuhua really knows how to turn her on. That little shit. "Count to twenty."

Soojin panicked. Fucking twenty? That's too much, even for someone who can tolerate pain well like her. "T-Twenty? That's too much, m-master." She tried to reason with the dominant, almost forgetting to stay put.

Shuhua cleared her throat. "I don't recall allowing you to be the one to decide your punishments, darling. You have a safeword. Say it if it's too much for you." The dominant said, squeezing Soojin's left buttcheek between her palm. Soojin hisses in pleasure.

Soojin hates her competetive side. She thinks she can go through this and win that fucking collar for being her master's good girl. "It's not too much. Please punish me."

Shuhua smiled, striking hard but just enough at Soojin's bottom. Soojin moaned, feeling the stinging sensation following the leather after. She gasped, hiding her face into the soft matress. "State your color."

Soojin bites her bottom lip gently, exhaling. "O-One. G-Green, master." She felt four more following the first one. "Five." God, it felt like five fucking years. Then five more. "Ten! Y-Yellow." She gasped, feeling her bottom sore. It must be full of red straight marks right now. "Please be g-gentle, master."

Shuhua soothes her submissive's bottom a little before proceeding. "Count to twenty starting from eleven, babygirl."

Soojin feels another hit, but more gentler this time. "E-Eleven." Then another five more. "Sixteen." She thinks she'll need to sit on a bowl full of ice for a good ten minutes after this. "Twenty. Thank you, m-master." Soojin groaned in happiness as she pushes her face into the bed. Her pussy is probably dripping right now, but who would shame her for that after getting through a fucking twenty?

"Don't get too excited now. Your punishment isn't over yet, little one." Soojin raised her head, looking blindly in the dark as she exaggerated a whine. "On your knees." Despite her sore ass and anticlimactic excitement to get to cum after being edged the day before, she gets on her knees, huffing. "Don't give me an attitude now or it will be another five minutes of you not getting to come."

Soojin hides a scoff. She is a strong independant woman, but everyone has needs. "I'm sorry, master." She drops her head lightly.

Shuhua removes the blindfold around her submissive's head, kissing the button of Soojin's nose before pulling away. Soojin slowly opens her eyes. Then Soojin feels Shuhua's hand around her neck.

Oh god. Soojin fucking hoped to her carbonara specialty that she lives to see tomorrow after this.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it's not cringe or anything lmao. i tried to research beforehand too, so imagine my search history. thoughts?


End file.
